


First Rule of Herbology: Don't Make the Obvious Joke

by InkSilver



Series: Dialogue-Only [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Herbology, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Innuendo, Sex Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSilver/pseuds/InkSilver
Summary: Neville asks Theo for help in Herbology, only to be met with flirting and sex jokes.Part of my Dialogue-Only Series.





	First Rule of Herbology: Don't Make the Obvious Joke

**Neville, in a whisper:**  Theo, my tree isn’t cooperating.

**Theo:**  Oh? Am I that distracting? Can’t you wait till  _after_  class to mess around?

**Neville, reddening:**  You  _know_  what I meant! How did you get yours to release its fruit?

**Theo:**  A firm hand or a nice, tight-

**Neville:**  Theo, if you don’t get serious right now, I’ll summon Devil’s Snare into your pants and you’ll be a bit  _more_  concerned about tight things in the vicinity of your “tree.”

**Theo:**  Ouch. Alright, alright. The trick is to tickle its leaves very gently, like a soft breeze.

**Neville:**  Thank you.

**Theo:**  Shall we meet at our usual place after class, then? I see you have another issue I’m sure you’d love my help with.

**Neville, adjusting his robes:**  This is entirely your fault.

**Theo, smirking:**  Yes. It is.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
